New Beginnings
by InfiniteLove.HungerGames
Summary: After the rebellion, Katniss and Peeta attempt at returning their life to normal (well somewhat normal) They eventually learn to be happy again... This is my version of the epilogue. Katniss and Peeta's married life- starting a family... with a little more romance.
1. Prologue

**This fanfiction is basically my version of the epilogue. This is about Katniss and Peeta's marriage and how they end up starting a family after the rebellion. There still trying to heal but they've found happiness with each other. Personally when I read the epilogue was wanting a little bit more closure and romance. So to those of you who came here looking for those exact things, this is for you.**

** I really, really, really hope you guys enjoy this. Please give this fanfic a chance, and if you like it, review/like/follow **

**And this first little excerpt is what I'd like to call the prologue to the epilogue.**

**Disclaimer: Suzanne Collins is a complete genius. I am not trying to steal her work, I promise. She created all of the characters and I am just kind of branching off of her brilliant work. And yes I did insert a few lines from the book in here but the rest is all of my original work.**

We're alright. Some days are better than others. Each day seems to bring about a new challenge, but we've learned to cope with it.

The nightmares still come. Peeta has one of his episodes every so often. But when I awake from a nightmare, I find Peeta's protective arms wrapped around me. And when Peeta comes to after an episode, I'm always there to tell him what's real and what's not.

The most important thing is, we're happy. We've learned to never take each other for granted. Well at least I did, Peeta's known all along.

Our story is not one I find the most pleasant to tell, but it did have its good moments. And as long as I keep those in mind, I'm able to move forward.

I've learned to love. By love, I mean in a way that I never would've dreamed of before. A kind of love that lights a fire within me, one that burns and aches with passion and longing that not even the usual kiss can put out.

Of course I should've seen this coming, but on that first night that I feel that thing again, that hunger that overtook me on the beach… I realized that what I need to survive is not Gale's fire, kindled with rage and hatred. I have plenty of fire myself. What I need is a dandelion in the spring. The bright yellow meaning rebirth instead of destruction. That it can be good again. That promise of hope. And only Peeta can give me that.

So after, when he whispers, "You love me. Real or not real?"

I tell him, "Real."


	2. Chapter 1

I open my eyes and can't help but smile to still find myself tangled up in Peeta's arms, indulged in his presence. He's the one thing that they couldn't take from me, the one thing that didn't leave.

I roll over to face him and see that he's wakening up. He grins and then runs one of his hands through my tangled hair, combing through some of the knots.

"Morning," I whisper, my voice is still a bit horse.

"Morning Katniss."

I look at the clock, it's still pretty early, "Sorry Peeta, I didn't mean to wake you. You can go back to sleep if you want to," I whisper.

"No it's fine Kat, I probably would've gotten up soon anyways." He replies, and I smile.

We stay there for a little while, just staring into each other's eyes, trying to freeze this moment, the morning light streaming through the window. It radiates off of his golden blonde hair. I'm almost captivated by this, wishing to paint a picture and put the world around us on pause.

"You know we should probably get dressed," Peeta says a bit comically.

I laugh, "Fine. If we really have to."

We slowly crawl out of bed and begin to get cleaned up. I put on a simple pair of jeans, a plain shirt, my leather jacket, and my hunting boots. I then put my hair in a single side braid, just because I know that drives Peeta crazy.

We have an agreement, every morning I make the bed and clean up the room a bit while Peeta makes us something to eat. We tried to switch up the routine one day, but I ended up almost burning the house down. I laugh just thinking about it.

I quietly sneak down the stairs and walk across the kitchen and wrap my arms around Peeta from behind. He's bent over the stove cooking, one of my favorites, strawberry tarts. He always tends to make something extra special after nights like that.

"You look so intense when you work," I joke. He gives me a confused, sarcastic look. "It's adorable," I say.

"Adorable? Me?" He questions.

"Don't worry, that's a good thing" I reassure him.

"No I think it's you who looks adorable. You know I love it when you wear your hair like that." He takes my braid in his hand and twirls it around.

"Well I'm glad you think so, it took so long to get it like this, considering how messy you made it last night," I wink at him.

"Me? Well you're lucky that I can still hear," he jokes.

"Oh but you know you loved it."

"Well I can't deny you that satisfaction." He says.

I plant my lips onto his and we're about to deepen the kiss, but the smoke alarm goes off.

We begin laughing hysterically.

"Oh great now our breakfast is ruined," I pretend pout.

"We can always go out for breakfast," Peeta says.

"No it's okay, I'm just kidding!" I say.

"So am I" he whispers in my ear, "I was going to make you eat it anyways.

I smile, and then we go to sit down to eat. Peeta then goes to help out in the bakery. I decide to go out and hunt for a while.

When I exit the house, I feel a burst of semi-cold wind blow against my skin. As I walk out to the woods, I hear the fallen leafs crunching beneath my feet. I look off in the distance and see the colorful leafs blowing through the air, the sun is in the background a kind of pinkish orange color. This reminds me of a beautiful image that Peeta would paint. I sigh. I guess this is what true love is… everything around you reminds you of that one person.

God damn it! There is a part of me that wishes I would've never gotten so attached to this boy, never fallen so in love with him, because that fear that on any given day, on any given moment, I could lose him, still lingers here.

But the other half of me knows that I need him, that there is something about him that completes me. And I just need him no matter what.

I decide to just shake my thoughts off, until later, and continue hunting.

I end up getting five squirrels. It's not much, but I bring some down to Hazelle.

She's looked so sad lately… she tries to hide it, but I can see through it.

"Katniss! I'm so glad to see you. Come in," She says and smiles.

"Thanks Hazelle."

"Of course, so what brings you here?" she asks.

"Oh I just went hunting and I figured I'd drop off these three squirrels," I figured I'd keep the other two for Peeta to make dinner, "I know it's not that much, but I figured you might want it."

"Oh, thank you Katniss, that's awfully thoughtful of you."

I hesitate for a moment, but then without thinking I blurt out, "So have you heard from Gale lately?" I flinch at Gale's name.

She gulps and then says, "Um no, not recently…"

"Oh I'm sorry Hazelle."

"Don't worry about it Katniss." She says.

I give her a compassionate look, "Okay, well I better go, Peeta will be home from work soon."

"Alright dear, hopefully I'll see you soon."

"Bye Hazelle."

I walk home and Peeta and I run into each other right as I am about to turn into the Victor's Village.

"Hey Kat, where are you coming from?" he lightly kisses me on the cheek.

I blush, "Well I went hunting for a while, and then I stopped by Hazelle to give her a few squirrels and just to check up on her."

"Oh" Peeta sighs, "How's she doing?"

"She says she's fine, but she doesn't look to good," I pause, "But I brought two squirrels home for you to make some stew."

He knows I love his stew, actually he knows I love everything he cooks.

"Well I guess if I have to." He says sarcastically.

We get home and he of course makes me the stew, and we just have a casual night at home.

I curl up on the couch with him, and I rest my head on his chest, and then soon fall asleep.

I could lie here with him forever, everything just feels so safe, so meant to be… Maybe there's still hope for us, just maybe.


End file.
